This section provides background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the invention. It should be understood that the statements in this section of this document are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.
It is common practice in the oil and gas industry to set a number of plugs in a wellbore. This commonly occurs when it is desired to separate various productions zones for stimulation such as fracturing or acid treatment. After stimulation the operator runs into the wellbore with tubing and circulates at the top of the uppermost plug to remove debris. The uppermost plug is then removed either by drilling the plug out or by releasing the plug and retrieving.
It is a therefore a desire to provide a multipurpose plug that facilitates circulating. It is a still further desire to provide a multipurpose plug that permits connection to other multipurpose plugs while facilitating circulation at the lowest most multipurpose plug in a manner such that two or more multipurpose plugs may be retrieved from the wellbore in a single trip.